


An Eye For An Eye Leaves Everyone Blind - Give Them Hell Instead

by hypothetical_chainsaw



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lilith is Fond of the Mortal Okay, Post Part 3, Zelda Would Kill Mary in a Heartbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_chainsaw/pseuds/hypothetical_chainsaw
Summary: A month after Mary shot her, Zelda is looking for a little retribution. Lilith talks her down to something a little less murder-y but inadvertently signs herself up for the new plan.A response to the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge week four prompt - costumes/disguises
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	An Eye For An Eye Leaves Everyone Blind - Give Them Hell Instead

Zelda wasn’t one for reading in the bedroom, not her newspaper, and certainly not when there were altogether more entertaining events to be paying attention to. And yet every glance up earned her a knowing glare; icy blue eyes staring her down, unflinching until she returned to the paper once more. The entire idea was laughable at this stage; they’d likely seen each other in some state of undress more often in the last few months than most couples did throughout the entirety of their relationship. But now, in the stark light of day, and under perhaps their oddest set of circumstances yet, her appreciative gaze was all but forbidden.

And yet, as the ripple of a zipper sounded from the other end of the room, gaze appreciatively was exactly what she did. For a moment at least. Newspaper lowering to her lap, Zelda took in the entire ensemble, eyebrow quirking.

“That’s what you’re going with?”

On any other occasion, not only would the outfit have been fine (more than fine actually,) but it would have been entirely inconsequential. Today however it was pivotal. And boy was it wrong.

“The glasses and pencil dress combo is a Wardwell classic.” Lilith’s lips pursed as she leant forward, fluffing out her hair in the vanity mirror, rear thrusting back in Zelda’s direction.

Zelda had to admit, it looked good. _Too_ good. They’d fall at the first hurdle if she so much as set foot into town looking like... _that._

“With hair that looks like you’re fresh out of any man’s midnight fantasy.” And perhaps Zelda’s. She made a mental note to remind Lilith to keep the outfit when they were done. Especially the glasses, “They’ll see right through you.”

Lilith’s eyes met Zelda’s in the mirror, her tone drier as her patience waned, “You forget, I _was_ her for six months.”

“And you forget, they’ve seen her retentive little bun and high-neck sweaters everyday since.”

Zelda slid off the bed, padding barefoot across the room to rest her hands on Lilith’s hips. It wasn’t often that she was the shorter of the two, but she leant up on tiptoes to counteract the lack of heel height, and placed a soft kiss on the demoness’ neck, feeling the building tension release from her. Heady perfume hit her as she pulled away. Intoxicating, but a far cry from even the most daring of schoolmarm chic. They’d have to do something about that too.

“Tone it down.” She placed a sharp slap on Lilith’s behind, delighting in the slight growl it elicited, before sliding the zip back down with finality.

Though Lilith may have embodied Mary for the better part of a year, it was Zelda who had seen her most recently and was therefore deemed the ‘expert’ of the two of them.

It had been little over a month since Mary Wardwell had darkened their door, and yet the scene still played itself with frustrating regularity on any occasion Zelda dared sleep. To say the particulars of the moment she shot her where emblazoned on her memory would be an understatement. She could more easily forget her own name than the gaudy row of faux pearls that vibrated against her neck with the tremor of an adrenaline hastened heart. Anything classier than TJ Maxx would fool no one.

When Lilith made no move to alter the outfit, Zelda’s arms folded haughtily over her chest, “By all means, let’s sack this in now and I’ll find the shotgun and return to my original eye for an eye solution. Need I remind you that this was _your_ idea, for Hecat-,” She stopped herself; deities were still a point of contention best avoided, “I’m compromising, but if you’re set on sabotaging it, because of a heavy dose of pride, you might as well not do it at all.”

Her crossed arms softened into somewhat of a self-soothing hug before she realised what she was doing; promptly dropping them to her sides. She crossed to the window instead, staring out across the mist shielded treeline rather than prolong any accidental show of vulnerability. Zelda wasn’t vulnerable; never had been. She was _tired._

And so she heard, rather than saw, the tell tale sound of thick, brocade fabric falling to the floor and Lilith’s accompanying, “Well what would you suggest?”

* * *

The cornflower blue sweater and knee-length skirt that Lilith stepped out in that afternoon was frankly unremarkable. It was fine; reminiscent of the items she’d pushed to the very back of the wardrobe on first assuming Mary’s identity those many months prior. It was a shame really; perhaps if she’d burnt them Mary would have found the gumption to make better use of the slightly more daring end of her wardrobe. Besides the relative ease of masquerading as a seemingly single woman living in the middle of the woods, Lilith had purposefully chosen a body she could have a little fun styling. If only Miss Wardwell thought the same.

It was true; it had largely been Lilith’s idea to once again fill the school teacher’s shoes, though only for a day this time. Loath as she was to admit mortal connections forming, after so long spent in Mary’s often humdrum existence, many of her more unorthodox behaviours had become less pitiable and more undeniably understandable. When she’d tried expressing this to Zelda it had fallen on deaf ears. The timing had not been ideal; Zelda sweat-drenched and wide eyed after yet another Mary-centric night terror. Waking to Mary’s double curled into her side had likely not helped either.

At the suggestion that, in Mary’s confusion rattled mind, a man of the cloth providing a culprit to hold accountable for the death of the only man who had treated her with respect would absolutely lead to a need for retribution, Zelda had decided on the need for a little retribution herself. It had taken until the gun cabinet was unlocked, shotgun firmly in hand, for Lilith to find an alternative that was enough to convince her to put the gun down - create such chaos that the mortal had no choice but to leave town.

And so, with a scratchy jumper, form-hiding skirt, and hair it had taken both of them to wrestle into a bun, Lilith resignedly crossed the threshold of Greendale Methodist Church giving Reverend Walker bedroom eyes salacious enough to make the dead blush, congregation be damned.

* * *

There was a reason she’d left Cerberus Books to last. A revenge ending reason; Hilda Spellman. Lilith had yodelled mid-Main Street, planted a kiss so passionate it would have the Reverend devoting himself to the fires of Hell if he knew who she really was, and barely talked herself down from arrest to a firm warning from the local sheriff, yet this would be the one that would stop the day in its tracks. The moment she opened her mouth Hilda would _know._

Regardless, she fixed her best Wardwell smile on her lips, hoping that Satan-awful incubus would get to her first. As luck would have it, he was at her side before she could even situate herself on the barstool.

“Mary, strawberry milkshake, extra cream?” He smiled warmly, lisping around the fangs, as he wrote her usual down in his order book.

“Actually,” Lilith simpered, giving her best rendition of the mortal she could manage when faced with such a vexing companion, “let’s make it a bourbon tonight. A double.”

Three drinks, and a particularly rare burger later, Lilith stood on faux-shaky legs, the counter beneath her heels and a devilish sway in her hips. It had taken but a fraction of a second for the realisation to warp Hilda’s features that the woman gyrating on the bar was not Sabrina’s favourite teacher, but was in fact the demoness now living with them.

Lilith had never been dragged from an establishment faster.

* * *

Red-faced with ire rarely seen on the younger of the sisters, Hilda paced opposite the sofa on which she’d deposited both Lilith and Zelda as though they were a pair of naughty school girls. From the corner of her eye, Lilith caught Zelda’s lips quirking up in a small grin before she quickly schooled her expression to something less likely to earn another reprimand. Half an hour of hearing Lilith’s actions listed back to them was quite enough.

Hands thrust skyward, Hilda stormed from the room, an unspoken ‘think about what you’ve done’ left in her wake.

The moment she was gone, Zelda turned back to Lilith, face full of mirth once more, “You urinated in public?”

Lilith nodded, “I think that will really be the one that sends her packing.” She reclined back against the sofa, toying with Zelda’s curls as she spoke, “That or the kiss.”

“Who did you kiss?” Rather than jealousy, Lilith could swear she heard a hint of pride.

“Someone I’m surprised didn’t start speaking in tongues on the spot.” She grimaced at the memory. It was a close call as to whether she or the reverend had been most put out, but it had been Lilith who had been desperate to cleanse her pallet immediately after, “I’d hold off on kissing me for a while; I don’t know what holy water will do to most witches but it certainly didn’t agree with me.”

A deep chuckle breaking from her, Zelda took Lilith’s face in her grasp, ignoring the demoness’ warning, and kissed her with enough force to rival the earlier one with the reverend.

When finally they broke apart just enough to breathe, Zelda’s hushed “Thank you, Lilith.” brushed against her lips and she was certain that, that night, Zelda would have the best sleep she’d had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> TJ Maxx is a treasure trove and Mary is a genius for shopping there!
> 
> I'd love to go into Mary's reaction and maybe a few flashbacks/the fallout of Lilith's antics so let me know if that's something anyone would be interested in reading!  
> Also, I'm classing this as an AU to my fic Look Skyward to the Storm, showing how differently Zelda/Lilith might have approached Zelda getting closure on being shot if they'd been in a relationship (in pure crackfic mode.) If you'd be interested in a more dramatic version of events, give [Look Skyward to the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527421) a gander!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please do drop a quick comment if you've got a moment.


End file.
